Bruce the Runaway Engine
This is another series of TTTE spin-offs that belong to me. This series surrounds Bruce, an engine who ran away to Sodor to escape from being scrapped. Another character is Phillip, Bruce's cocky brakevan. After a long hiatus, the show was cancelled in favor for another show, The Survivors. Episodes Season 1: Welcome to Sodor! # The Escape - Bruce escapes to Sodor, and he gets in a bad accident. # A Mangled Mess - Bruce is taken to the Steamworks, and he is in major need for repairs, but something much worse happened. Luckily, Thomas and Phillip save the day. # Bruce and Edward - Bruce is repaired, and he arrives on Edward's Branch Line. Him and Edward become good friends. # Toys? - Stephen and Bridget Hatt are playing with toy trains, Phillip thinks they're alive. # The Official Welcome - Not many engines knew about Bruce, so Sir Topham Hatt holds a welcome party. # Saving Sidney - Bruce tells Sidney the directions to Wellsworth, but he forgets. Bruce needs to find him. # Bruce the Tram Engine - Toby gets in an accident, so Bruce has to work on Toby's Branch Line. # Return of a Visitor - Stepney arrives on the NWR, and him and Bruce get in a pickle. # Bye, Stepney! - Stepney is leaving, and Henry and Phillip are in charge of the goodbye party. # Bear Comes to Help - Edward's Branch Line gets in a heavy workload. So, Bear arrives to help the engines. # End of the Workload - The workload ends, and Bear leaves. But, Bruce still has to pull many trains. # Crazy Trucks - Troublesome Trucks cause chaos for Bruce and Edward, and they get fed up. # A Nice Change - Duck and Oliver feel overworked, and Bruce comes to The Little Western. Phillip is scared of not fitting in. # Bruce to the Rescue - Emily doesn't listen to Bruce's warnings about Sodor Suspension Bridge being damaged. So, Emily gets in a big problem. # Accidents Happen. A Lot. - Three accidents occur in one day with Bruce and Phillip. But, they find out Phillip's brakes aren't working. # Hank Helps Out - Edward, BoCo, and Bruce are stuck in mud after a storm. Phillip tells Hank. So, Hank comes to the rescue. # The Loaned Visitor Part 1 - A large tender engine arrives for a loan when James is being repaired. Henry and Gordon like her, but Bruce finds her suspicious. # The Loaned Visitor Part 2 - The engine is revealed to be named June, and Bruce remembered an engine with that name. # The Loaned Visitor Part 3 - June pushes a tar tanker by Tidmouth Sheds, and she's going to make it set on fire. But, the plan backfired when Bruce finds out. # The Loaned Visitor Part 4 - Bruce and June have to pull the express, and Bruce gets in an accident. Something happens to June. # Fire! - For the finale of Season 1, James becomes cocky, and accidentally sets a fire at Brendam Docks. Though, Bruce gets caught at the docks, and will he be able to escape? Season 2: Wintertime Season 2 will mainly take place in Winter, with a Christmas and New Year's episode planned. Bruce keeps remembering his dark past after visiting the GNR, and Phillip branches out a lot more as a main character. Season 3: Dangerous Dilemmas Season 3 will surround the diesels hunting Bruce and Phillip getting help from sources, and is possible of harming Bruce's friends, which causes him to go in a deep depression. Season 4: The End Season 4 will be the last season, and Bruce runs away to Italy, with Edward, BoCo, and Phillip go searching for him, and many new friends debut. But, as Bruce learns, even good friends have to stop looking for others at times, and chaos strikes. Specials * Rejected BTRE Special - Bean and Homer sneak onto Sodor while Bruce is getting his chassis fixed. But, the two diesels say they're new engines. Eventually, Marion finds out. It would of aired when 15 episodes have aired. * The Story of Bruce - A special taking place before the pilot, and it would center Bruce, Phillip, and new friends. It will air after season 1. Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Category:Spin-off Series